


When Flowers Bloom

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Shownu was mentioned lmao, Wonhyuk - Freeform, some sad parts but i swear it ends fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: The flowers were a reminder and a message unspoken between the two of them





	When Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe WONHYUK is a rare pair like here yalls I'm gonna provide content!!!!!!! >:))
> 
> Inspired the song MORNING SUN by Scandal  
> I recommend you listen to the song while reading the fic ^^

Hoseok wakes up yet again alone on his bed. He doesn’t need to turn around, he knows the other side is cold. The body sleeping there last night has already left.

 

He sighs and gets up from his bed. The sunlight peaking through the blinds have found its way to the Purple Hyacinth inside the vase.

 

The flowers have already wilted and he’s gone too. Again.

 

It was always like that. It’s like the flowers were a reminder of how much time he had left with him. But he could never get used to it, no matter how much he prepares his heart for the pain when the morning sun comes.

 

* * *

 

“Did he go again?” Shownu asks

Hoseok didn’t have energy to respond. He just nodded and tried his best to work. Hopefully his bitter feelings won’t transfer on to the coffee he’s making for the customer.

“Hoseok..” He hears pity in Shownu’s voice. He feels bad already, he doesn’t need to get a pity party from his friend.

“You know I can’t ask him to stay” Hoseok said it directly. They’ve had this conversation a ton of times already and it’s always the same answer.

 

* * *

 

“Is this seat taken?”

He looks up to see a boy gesture to the seat next to him. He shakes his head no, too mesmerized by the beauty.

“Thanks, I’m Minhyuk by the way!” the boy introduces himself with a bright smile, a smile that could rival the morning sun. Hoseok didn’t want to say he was already __whipped__  but let’s just say his heart was swooning and he was captivated. He wanted to see that smile more.

 

They later found that they shared more than one class and chose to sit next to each other in them. They grew closer little by little. College was hard, a friend who made you happy was always welcomed.

 

But Wonho felt more attached with Minhyuk than a friend should.

Minhyuk made him smile, made his heart giddy. He was in love.

He was in love with everything that Minhyuk is. The way he’s always so brave about trying anything new, it made Hoseok come out of his shell. The way Minhyuk had little funny antics that made everyday exciting, Hoseok always felt motivated to get out of bed because he knows Minhyuk will make it a fun day for him. The way Minhyuk knew what to say when he wasn’t feeling very well, Hoseok would feel comfortable as long as Minhyuk was beside him, it always made him a little stronger.

 

Even when they moved on to new semesters where they had different classes, Minhyuk didn’t miss a chance to always hang out with him. They were almost attached to the hip. Hoseok doesn’t say anything to possibly ruin this friendship with his feelings, he was content with everything.

 

Until the day Minhyuk’s dreams came true.

 

“Hoseok!! Oh my god Hoseok look at this!!” Minhyuk was screaming and jumping and almost shoved the paper at Hoseok’s face.

It was an acceptance letter, Minhyuk was gonna go overseas for an exchange program. Minhyuk always expressed his love for travelling the world. He always said that his “soul couldn’t stay in one place”. That he had to travel because the world is beautiful and he wants to see that beauty in different countries. Hoseok couldn’t relate. He was scared of flying, his fear of heights didn’t let him enjoy that. And how else could he look for anything more beautiful when Minhyuk was already his world and the most beautiful thing to him?

 

He should feel happy for his friend and it’s killing him inside that he knows he isn’t. He knows how selfish he is wishing Minhyuk wouldn’t go when this was his friend’s dream. He tried his best to smile and congratulate his friend but Minhyuk was no fool.

 

“Hey, it’s just a few months. I’ll be back soon I promise” He gives Hoseok a reassuring smile and feels his heart ache.

 

 

On the day Minhyuk was gonna go, he gave Hoseok a boquet of roses. Peach Roses.

 

“Isn’t it suppose to be the other way around?” Hoseok says and they both giggle

“It’s something to remember me by” Minhyuk smiles and hands over the boquet

“Drama queen. You’re not dying” Hoseok rolls his eyes but his heart does a little squeeze. He’ll miss his friend, his love.

“I know but I’ll miss you. So much.” he grabs Hoseok into a hug and they stay like that for a while. Hoseok was holding his tears back but failed. A tear escapes his eyes and Minhyuk looks at him with a sad smile.

“I’ll stay in touch. Time difference is a thing but I won’t forget to at least chat you once a day.” Minhyuk reassures him

“Okay. I’ll be waiting. Please message me when you land there.” Hoseok wipes his tears. He knows he looks pathetic but couldn’t help it, he wasn’t very great with distance. On the first day of college he wanted to cry because he already missed his mom so dearly that he had an hour long phone call with her at the end of the day.

Minhyuk nodded and went his way to the boarding area.

 

As Hoseok rides the train home, he remembers the flowers that he is holding. Minhyuk always liked flower language. He says it’s a “universal language” because the flowers didn't need to say anything, each has it’s own meaning and it helps the person convey the feelings without words being used.

 

Peach Roses - an elegant way to say thank you, deep appreciation and gratitude

 

Hoseok almost breaks into a sob in the train. Minhyuk always had the best way to comfort him and the peach roses will definitely make him remember this.

 

 

Minhyuk was true to his word, despite being in different time zones, they still often talked. Minhyuk kept on rambling about his new experiences and how much fun he was having there. Hoseok is so happy for him. His friend was happy fulfilling his dream. Of course he was kind of sad too about the distance but he knew Minhyuk would come home eventually.

 

Being apart from his friend made him realize how much he really does love him. He thought maybe the distance would lessen his feelings but he was wrong, his heart only grew each time the other would message him. He’s been counting the days when Minhyuk was going to comeback.

And maybe when Minhyuk does finally come back, he’ll have the courage to confess to him.

 

 

“Hoseok! You won’t believe it! They hired me here! I’m gonna go here straight from college! I’m gonna work here for a bit!” Minhyuk screams into the phone.

“What?! Oh my god! That’s amazing! You’ve worked hard, you definitely deserve this!!” Hoseok also screams back with excitement until he realizes Minhyuk wouldn’t be staying with him. He’s gonna be away.. again.

“I’m coming home for a bit, for like 2 weeks so I can get some stuff and arrange the documents! We should celebrate!” his friend is so ecstatic. It’s like this is the happiest he’s ever been. And Hoseok’s heart breaks knowing he’s being selfish all over again. He doesn’t say it out loud but knowing that he has this feeling makes him guilty of being a bad friend.

 

And when Minhyuk does comeback, they’re almost inseparable. The other boy jumped at him and hugged him at the very first second. Hoseok was crying again.

 

“Why are you crying?! I’m already back here!” Minhyuk laughs

“I don’t know- I just- I’m so happy. S-sorry” Hoseok giggles but there’s still tears coming out from his eyes.

 

Hoseok felt happier with each second they were spending together. He almost forgot that his friend was only staying there temporarily until Minhyuk held a mini celebration at his apartment for his going-away party.

 

Hoseok was a sour mood the entire night. He tried his best not to but he was always bad at hiding his feelings. Everyone else was super excited for Minhyuk and he wanted to be too. He wanted to support his friend in this but he also wanted him to stay. His heart was so conflicted and he beats himself for it.

 

Everyone else was leaving, Hoseok stayed behind to help him clean up. They haven’t spoken much the entire evening. It was weird since a few days ago they were almost joined together but now there was a silence hanging in between them.

 

“Hoseok” Minhyuk calls him but he doesn’t want to turn around. He knows he’ll cry or get angry. He doesn’t know what’s worse. He takes a deep breath and tries to relax, he knows this behavior is uncalled for and surely immature. He turns around and feels a warmth on his lips. His mind doesn’t cope up immediately but he feels tears streaming down his face. He kisses Minhyuk back before he knows it and holds him close. Holds him tight like he’s gonna disappear suddenly. So tight that it might change Minhyuk’s mind to just stay with him.

 

 

Hoseok wakes up alone, in Minhyuk’s bed. He gets up and searches for his friend in the apartment only to see an azalea bouquet on the table with a little card saying “I’ll see you soon” and Hoseok cries. He cried so loud that his head was aching. Minhyuk was gone again.

 

They don’t talk about what happened that night when they message one another after some days. They act like it didn’t happen at all. They were both too scared because Wonho knows Minhyuk can’t fully commit to him and that he’ll want more and more when the other can’t give it.

 

* * *

 

This becomes a routine for years.

Minhyuk comes home on holidays, special occasions or whenever he had the leisure to. He’s been going to different countries. His job required it most of the time. Never staying long in one place, meeting people left and right, and doing things he has never imagined. Hoseok was truly happy for his friend, he watched him fulfill his dream, if only he was beside him then he could really be genuinely happy.

 

Whenever Minhyuk comes home, it’s always a different flower that had different meanings.

 

It’s weird how Minhyuk is the one who’s coming home and yet he’s always the one giving Hoseok flowers. Every time Hoseok puts the flowers into a vase in his living room, watching it wilt slowly in time as Minhyuk leaves. It’s like the flowers only bloom when Minhyuk’s there. It’s like a warning from Minhyuk that he isn’t staying long. That flowers were a sign of how much time they have left together before he goes back out flying again.

 

Hoseok never had the guts to ask him to stay. Who was he to stop his love from being happy? From living his dream? Sometimes love wasn't about staying, it's about learning to let go and being happy for them.

 

He tried hard to move on and see other people but they weren’t Minhyuk. They didn’t have a smile that could rival the sun. They didn’t make him feel at home with their presence.

 

* * *

 

 It’s been 6 years of this routine.

Hoseok has long accepted that this is his life. He just tries to comfort himself that at least he and Minhyuk are still friends despite anything.

 

**I’m coming home in 2 days.**

__

He sees the message from Minhyuk while at work. God knows what time it is there wherever his friend is now. He sighs and prepares himself for another rollercoaster of emotions as his friend comes home.

 

* * *

 

Hoseok was pacing around his living room.

 _Minhyuk comes home today_.

It doesn’t get easier for him every time this happens. His heart keeps breaking over and over again.

 

He hears a knock on the door and knows who it is without having to look. He opens the door and sees his friend standing there with flowers like every other time he comes home. Minhyuk has grown well into a man, his face was a little more mature but his heart and smile was young as ever.

 

“I’m home!” Minhyuk happily cheers and hands him the bouquet.

Hoseok only reciprocates a weak smile and accepts it. He looks at the flowers and notices that it’s unusual. It was made up of different flowers. Sunflowers, roses, carnations, and daffodils. What’s weirder is that the flowers were fake. They were plastic flowers. Hoseok looks up at Minhyuk with a raised brow. And Minhyuk only smiles at him and says again

 

“I’m home, Hoseok. I’m home”

 

His breath hitched and before he can even think about it he kissed his friend. He kissed him and hugged him. He was crying, Minhyuk was crying. They were both sobbing into each other.

 

Minhyuk was staying.

The flowers wouldn’t wilt anymore,

he wouldn’t have to worry about the time.

 

Minhyuk was finally with him.

Minhyuk was finally home.

 

* * *

 

“By the way, what do those flowers all mean?” Hoseok asks

 

Minhyuk was standing by the shore with the morning sun shining down on his face.

They decided to take a trip to the beach out of excitement. They spent the day having fun and catching up, like they never separated at all.

Minhyuk woke up Hoseok early, insisting they had to watch the sunrise together. He guesses it’s to make it up to him because now they can watch the sun rise without his friend having to go.

 

Minhyuk turns around and smiles with the sun casting a halo around him.

Hoseok didn’t know the earth had two suns and yet he’s seeing it in front of his very eyes.

 

“I love you”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings:
> 
> Peach Roses - deep gratitude  
> Purple Hyacinth - I miss you  
> Azalea - take care of yourself for me  
> Sunflowers, roses, carnations, daffodils - I love you
> 
> took me a while to write this because I ended up making myself sad so I had to stop from time to time  
> I hope to write for Wonhyuk again very soon!! I love their dynamic very much though this is much more on the softer and less playful side but I hope you guys liked it! <3


End file.
